left 4 dead or alive
by Uchihachick23
Summary: 1st story every more pages coming soon thanks for reading and the chance. The charters from left 4 dead 2 are on the run again from killer zombies and this time they meet up with the killers on the sea to team up against zombies and their own crew
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

It's been six months since the remaining survivors left New Orleans and was transported to a navel base. They were under consist guard, because the government was afraid that they're were infected. While, guards saw this as a baby sitting job, Nick, Ellis, Coach, and Rochelle saw this as an opportunity to get to know each other better. Everything was fine until, three weeks ago when a guard got infected and like wild fire its spread all over the city and once more the four remaining survivors we're on the move again.

"Hey come on, the safe house is just up ahead!" Nick yelled as he shot down a smoker from the roof.

Everybody rushed inside and blocked the door behind them, shooting at the zombies that was trying to get inside. After awhile everybody got settle in and had signed task to do; Nick looked out for any smokers or boomers, Coach looked for more ammo, Rochelle mapped out the way, and Ellis made sure everybody was alright after slipping some pain pills to Rochelle.

"Alright, if we take this street, up this road here, through the subway, across this lot, and down this highway, we should be able to make it this submarine compound." Rochelle pointed out to everyone.

"That's good...Does anybody know how to drive a submarine?" Coach asked.

"Keith does, Ooo one time me and Keith wanted to see who could hold their breath under water the longest, and Keith got stuck so I had to..." Ellis started.

"Ellis, is now really the best time for all of that?" Nick interrupted.

"I was just sayin'." Ellis said sadly.

After a moment or so when the coast seemed clear, Ellis kicked the door down and started shooting at every zombie he saw, while the other followed behind him. Ellis seemed unstoppable until he got ram down by a charger.

"Ahh, Get This Thing Off Me!" Ellis yelled as the charger slammed him into the ground over and over again until he cracked the surface of the concrete.

"I Got It!" Nick said while shooting it with his double barrel shotgun, just a moment before a jocky hopped on his back.

Nick screamed and moved around in a rapid and uncontrollable way passed everybody. Rochelle and Coach shot at it with pistols until it fell off Nick's back.

"Nice shootin!" Ellis yelled from the short distance from them.

"Thanks." Both replied while looking at each other and smiling lightly.

Eventually they started back walking, Ellis and Nick was walking ahead of Rochelle and Coach, who just happened to back holding each other in their arms and embrace.

"Do you think she really like Coach, Ellis questioned, "I mean he is more than double her age." He added whispering to Nick.

"Does it really matter, Nick answered, "SHH, everybody lights out!" He whispered as they enter through an abandon building, where a witch is crying somewhere.

They walked around in the dark to avoid startling the witch, but they where in the dark they spit up into a small group of two. Only two people avoided the wrath of the witch and made it to another part of the building.

"Hey, whose here?"

"I'm right here, Coach."

"Where's Ellis and Rochelle?"

"I don't know, but lets hope their alright." Nick said just before the witch's cry echo through out the building.

(**take it easy with me this is my 1st story more on the way in do time hopefully but until if you guys can help with more Ellis and Keith mini stories that'll be great thanks! ^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Maze

"Ellis If We Live I'm Gonna Kill You!" Rochelle yelled as she was walking backwards and shooting at the witch.

The witch had soulless red eyes, long sharp knife like nails and she was faster than any other zombie, but when she was running, her normal patter of coming after the person who scared her changed, instead she went after the nearest person, which was Rochelle at the time.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Yelled Ellis as he desperately tried to get the witch's attention.

The witch soon did turn her attention to Ellis, but Rochelle was to far but and was looking for ammo. Ellis continued shooting the witch until he ran out of ammo, he quickly tried to reload but it was to late. The witch attacked him to the point where he fell on the floor yelling and mentally praying for help, hoping that this wouldn't be the last breath he takes on earth. As just when he closes his eyes and all hope seems lost, Ellis hears a gun shot and feels the witch's heavy body laid on him. Ellis freaked out for a moment or two and pushed her off him reviling the sores, cut marks, and the buries that covered his body like the infection that they try to avoid. Rochelle ran from around the corner, shocked to see Ellis still alive, she helped him up to his feet.

"Thanks for the save, if it wasn't for you and that're shot gun, I would have been near the pearly gates." Ellis said while cutting his tared up shirt down the middle, and making it into a vest.

Rochelle looked at her gun, turned over the witch, and stared at the wound on the back of her head; it appeared to be from a sniper instead of a shot gun and for a moment Rochelle looked around to see if they wasn't the only ones there.

On a near by roof, a dark black man slowly lift his head up from a scope, lightly grinning to himself and lighting a Cuban cigar.

"Why The Hell Do We Have To Help Them, Dutch!?" yelled Revy, dusting off her guns.

"Maybe they'll return the favor if Dutch let us near them for once, instead of just following them." Rock said.

"Who in the hell asked you white collar?" Revy asked pointing one of her guns at him.

"First of all it's black collar now, second the name is Rock and third get those toy guns out of my face before I kick your ass." Rock calmly said.

Revy smirked and lower her guns to pull Rock towards her.

"Hey, that's enough, Dutch interrupted, " Revy I need you to keep an eye on the first group and Rock this one, I'm going back to make some repairs on the sub." Dutch said while getting up and walking off.

Revy rolled her eyes, kissed Rock and ran off following Nick and Coach, who just happened to be outside after Nick was tackled by a hunter through a window.

"Ok, now that we made our way outside, we should keep heading towards the submarine." Nick said.

"But what about Rochelle and Ellis, I think we should look for them." Coach argued.

"Then it'll take ever longer to make it their, we don't even know if their alive."

Coach paused and stared at Nick with an evil glare and held his gun at Nick's head.

"I Don't Give A Fuck If It Takes A Lifetime To Find Them, Coach yelled " We're Going Back!"

"Fine, Nick agreed, "Now, do you have any idea where the hell are we?" Nick asked.

Coach looked around and just not realizing how far off course they were; but lucky Nick found a map that looked more like a maze than of a normal city and there was really only one way out. The guys followed the path back to where they started from, while Ellis and Rochelle kept going forward to find a way out, and Rock and Revy followed them on the roof tops hoping to bring all of them back together. The time soon died out and everybody manged to locked themselves in a safe house, unaware the each safe house was around the corner from each other. When the sun finally rose up from the dark side of the world; Rock and Revy was already up, Nick and Coach spent the whole night and most of the morning arguing, while Rochelle and Ellis was sleeping together.

"Do you think they'll see us?" Rock asked catching up to Revy, who got the roof to look for something to drink.

"We've been on that roof for almost six hours, its hot, we hardly got any sleep, so I deserve a drink...or a fucking pay rise at the least." Revy replied kicking down a bar window and unlocking the door from the inside out.

"How did I get into this mess again?" Rock mumbled, following Revy inside.

Revy did eventually found her drink after killing, three chargers, five smokers, and two hordes of zombies by herself and that's just with a pipe bomb, a bile bomb, and her own two pistols. At some point, Rock did try to help but after he got grabbed by a smoker, he thought she can handle herself perfectly own her on. After the "Revy Rage Day" was over, they went back on the roof and saw that Nick and Coach where on the move.

"I Don't See Why WE Have To Go Back!" Nick yelled.

"We're Going Back!" Coach yelled, walking up to the house Rochelle and Ellis was.

"Is anybody in their?"

"Why don't you help look?'

"Because it's non of my business."

Coach push Nick to the door and made him peak through the bars to see Rochelle and Ellis completely lock in each other brace.

"Hey...HEY get up before Coach ram down the fucking door and see you guys like this!" Nick whispered loud enough to get their attention but quiet enough for Coach not to hear.

Ellis and Rochelle rushed to find their clothes and put them on, Coach rammed the door down and saw Rochelle acting normal while Ellis was just not putting back on his pants.

"Did you see that, Revy?" Rock asked lowering his scope from the sniper.

"Yup, trouble in paradise; let's see if the big black guy is going to lose it if blue collar tells him." Revy said.

**If I tell Coach that Rochelle slept with Ellis it'll kill him or us, no one needs heartbreak in a zombie apocalypse but than again no one lairs either...I guess I'll just keep my mouth shut for now at least.**

Nick stare back and forward between Rochelle and Ellis with a glare, knowing that Coach already went to far by putting a gun to his head to look for them. Who truely knows how crazy Coach is? Anyhow, they regrouped and found a way to the subway. Revy and Rock stayed above ground to keep from being seen. They gang was on their own under ground.


	3. Chapter 3: Underground Test

Nick was walking with Ellis knowing what happened, he didn't really say much to him other than be careful that Coach doesn't find out. Coach kept his distance from Rochelle and didn't say anything to anybody, even when they were attack by two tanks, three chargers, eight hordes, and a witch. Ellis and Nick were badly hurt after the attack but no one knew how they ended up down their waiting for them or who could have led them down their. They found refuge in a subway cable car, Rochelle carried Nick and Coach carried Ellis. Rochelle pointed out some health packs in the front car and rushed to get to them, after they went to the front Coach locked Himself in the second car with Ellis holding a Bile bomb in his hand.

"What The Fuck Are You Doing!?" Ellis yelled limping away from Coach.

"I just have a few questions, I need you to answer." Coach said opening the jar and letting the sent spread all over the car.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll answer your questions just close that thing before this place is crawling with zombies!" Ellis said falling over into a seat.

"Why is your shirt ripped up?" Coach asked moving the bomb around so the addictive sent would draw them in.

"A witch tared it up during an attack while we were separated.' Ellis nervously answered.

Coach had an evil smirk on his face, even though he believed Ellis, he cracked open a window and the zombies started attacking the car from all directions and angles. Ellis got up and limp to the other car but at this point that was filled with zombies and they were coming faster than expected. Rochelle tried to beat down the door but she wasn't strong enough and Nick had to heal and find a weapon.

"Stop This Now!" She yelled through the glass window.

"Come on Coach," Ellis pleaded, "Are you really gonna kill both of us?' He questioned.

"Not us just you, if you lie to me about this last question." Coach replied spilling little drops on Ellis' skin and clothes.

"What is it, what do you wanna know so badly that you're risking Everybody's life for!?" Ellis asked.

At this point Nick finally was strong enough to break down the window with a led pipe, but Coach had other plans in mind, when he crushed Nick's hand with the back of his pistol and blocked off the door again. Ellis tried to make his way to the top of the car, knowing it's his only chance of making it out alive, but Coach pulled him back inside the death trap.

"Are to trying to run out in the middle of our talk?" Coach asked in a jokingly tone.

"N-no sir." Ellis said.

"Now, did you sleep with Rochelle?" Coach asked.

For a moment silence filled the station, and Nick knocked down the barrier. Ellis stared at Rochelle ,who was on the other side, no words came out not even a sound of breathing, just a worried endless look a pound his face. Rochelle stared back with watery eyes and a trembling stands. Coach looked at both of them and glared, gritting his teeth, he attached a pipe bomb to the bile and threw it as hard and as far as he possibly can. The zombies jumped over each other all the way to the double bomb combo at the other side of the tracks. Coach pushed Nick and Rochelle back to open the door and walk to the front of the subway. Rochelle and Nick helped up Ellis, who was pretty shaken up about everything that happened. Rochelle stayed with Ellis and manged to heal him and keep him calm. Nick carefully walked up to Coach, who was talking to himself.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nick asked in a calm tone.

"How Long Did You Know!?" Coach yelled, holding up a gun to Nick's throat.

"I'm just as surprised as you are right now." Nick answered.

Coach slowly lowed his gun and released Nick from his grip and turned around to sit down back into his seat. Nick tried to stay in there with Coach, but Coach threw him out and locked the door behind him. Even though Ellis didn't say a word, Coach knew by that look in his eyes that it was all over. The guys stayed the night in the subway, Coach kept his distance he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Nick would be in the middle of the cars smoking, Rochelle and Ellis spent most of their time talking. After the long sleepless night they made their way outside unaware that Rock and Revy were closer to them than they needed to be


	4. Chapter 4: Rocks Mistake

After a while Revy got tried of watch the group so she made Rock watch over them, while she went back to the submarine to send Dutch to come help watch but leave it to Rock to get cought just two days after Revy left.

"Hey hey hey easy people, I justed saved your lives from that tank!" Rock yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Coach asked as he and everybody else surround Rock at gun point.

"My name is Rock, I've been watching you guys for awhile I can help you but I gotta be alive." Rock pleaded.

"We don't shot normal human beings." Ellis said putting lowering his gun.

Dutch was on a near by roof watching, he thought about going down there but he made Revy go instead. Revy really didn't wanna to but she did anyway after yellin

g and complaining about for almost two hours. After talking to everybody Rock had no choice but to lead them to the submarine compound, eventually the day had fallen into the night and everybody was restless expect Nick and Rock.

"Why do you look familiar?" Rock asked Nick while pouring himself a drink.

"I've seen a lot of faces especially when used to work for this company by the name of..."

"Come on guys we're doing a night cap so hurry the hell up." Coach interrupted.

"Ummm night cap?" Rock asked getting up.

Nick sighed as he got up," Yea, we're heading out." He said.

"At night are you guys insane?" Rock questioned.

"Well...one of us is, but that's another story I'll have to tell later." Nick said following Ellis out the door.

The furious five walked through the darkest part of the city but oddly enough nothing happened its like every zombie, witch, and tank was sleeping or perparing for a huge attack. Although he was well protected, Rock was still afraid not because of the zombies but because of something much worse. Its been two years since Hansel and Gretel's death, but Rock had felt a connection with Gretel before she was murdered. Lately Rock has been hearing her voice at the darkest of nights singing and laughing. Rock is questioning if she's dead even though she got shot in the head in brood daylight still it wouldn't be the first time he saw a dead man brought back to life. Before the infection separate hotel Moscow was at war with everybody. Balalaika was losing it after the infection got to her Boris put a bullet in her head before she infected everybody. Three weeks later Revy had to kill her again because she was blocking our way out. Anyway im hoping not to run into anymore familiar faces.

"Alright People Hide Out!" Ellis yelled just before he jumped into a window.

Just like everybody else Rock struggled and scrambled to find a hiding place until Nick pulled him into a house.

"Hey man whats your problem?" Rock asked

"Shut up and just watch." Nick answered.

It was quiet for a moment and then like a seen from an action movie a Huge wave of zombies led a parade of witches and tanks through the streets. The witches cry echoed all over the world, tanks rampaged through buildings while the zombies just sreached high and low for anybody to feed off of.

"Wow." Rock whispered

"Yup, its a real free for all." Nick said.

"I've never seen anything like this before in my entire life." Rock said.

"Good thing your with us and we can trust you." Nick smiled

"Yea...trust." Rock mumbled to himself


	5. Chapter 5: The Set Up

It's been three days since Rock witnesse his first zombie "free for all" and when he first saw Gretel. Everybody is saying Rock's paranoia is getting the better of him, but Rock is convinced that Gretel is alive. Mean while, Coach was getting better at controling his emotions, and it seems like every time Ellis was in trouble Coach was there to save him every single time. Nick and Rochelle got better at sensing danger and shooting special zombies.

"Hey I can see the dock from here!" Ellis shout as he raced to the submarines.

"Oh God FINALLY! !" Rochelle yelled running up behind Ellis.

"Slow down you idiots!" Coach yelled lightly jogging behind them.

"What am I gonna do with those three?" Nick ask watching them.

"I have no clue, Rock answered, " Lets go." Rock said while he and Nick catches up.

It didnt take long for Ellis to get grabbed by a smoke and get dragged off course. Coach ran pass Rochelle and looked everywhere for Ellis or the smoker. While Rochelle just stared at him, Nick and Rock so caught up to her and saw that Coach was in a frenzy.

"ELLIS WHERE ARE YOU?!" Coach yelled throwing trash cans and empty boxes.

Ellis kicked a meatal pole on the opposite side of the street. Coach flew like a jet the to other side of the street. The smoker was hanging Ellis using a firer escape ladder as support.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, Ellis yelled as he gaded on the smokers tongue, "SHOOT IT!" He yelled as he slowly black out.

Coach lightly smiled as the life slowly drain out of Ellis' eyes, the smoker glanced at Coach and loosened his grip on Ellis. As soon as everybody else came up, Coach shot the smoker and the poisonous gas filled up the alley. Coach ran out with Ellis over his shoulder coughing.

"How is he?" Rochelle asked.

Coach laid Ellis down, " I don't know yet, he blacked out before I could get to him." Coach nervously said.

While everybody else surround Ellis, Rock slowly moved to a near by building.

"REVY YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Rock yelled as it echoed though out the building.

"Bout time Rocky boy." Revy said coming from the back room smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah it is, is everything set up on Dutch's end?" Rock ask.

"Its been set up for two days now, they're waiting on you numb nuts." Revy said.

"I know but they have issues that I can't even slove, the make the twins look like a walk in the park." Rocks says sitting down in a chair

"Wanna talk about it." Revy said giving him a drink.

"Nah, their's no time, Rock says while getting up hearing Nick calling him, "You should go I'll see you later." Rock says leaving the building.

Revy went back to hiding but she stayed close watching Dutchs plan unfold. After Ellis got up they started back heading towards the submarie. Ellis walked beside Coach and everybody else walked near each other with a little distances between each other.

"Hey Coach thanks for the save back their I own you my life." Ellis said

"It was nothing. " Coach replied smiling at Ellis.

"Their it is!" Rochelle yelled.

Everybody stormed down the stairs and ran in front of the submarines. As soon as Ellis was about to get into one Coach pulled him to the side to talk.

"Whats the matter?" Ellis asked.

Coach walked up a few steps," Remember you said I own you my life?"

"Ummm yeah." Ellis said.

"Well can I have it now." Coach said right before shooting Ellis in the leg.

Coach walked up on Ellis and aim the gun at his head ready to finish him off until Benny shot Coach's hand and leg.

Dutch popped his head out the submarine and a Brown Automatic Rifle aiming at nick and Rochelle. Rock collected eeverybody's gun and health packs. Benny carried Ellis into the submarine while Rock pushed Rochelle and Nick inside.

"So much for trust huh Rock?" Nick said.

"What about the big guy?" Benny asked staring at him as he was bleeding out.

"Well Benny boy what can he do for us?" Dutch asked.

Rock came over and carried Coach inside, while Dutch and Benny followed. Rochalle was helping Ellis with control the blood flow, while Dutch and Nick was trying to save Coach. Benny went back to his computer while Rock stayed out looking for Revy.

"START THE FUCKING SUB!" Revy yelled as she ran up to it.

Rock look pass Revy to see the paraded of zombies following her. Rock jumped in the submarine and told benny, whom slide over from the computer to the submarine's main controls and started the submarine. Mean while Revy jumped over the stairs and into the submarine. The zombies mindlessly jumped of the stairs and tried to hang on the submarine but after it stunk into the water everybody knew they were safe or we're they?


	6. Chapter 6: Revy's Recovery

"Are you alright Revy? " Rock asked helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine and I got something from those freaks." Revy said throwing her bag at Benny.

"What the hell is it?" Rock asked looking at Benny.

"A pipe line with green shit on it." Benny said.

"Green shit?" Nick said looking at it.

"Yea I found some of the zombies actually drinking it." Revy said.

"Drinking it", Nick said before realizing something, " HOLY SHIT THATS THE VIRUS!" Nick yelled while jumping back.

"No shit Sherlock." Revy said kicking up her boots and opening a beer.

Benny instantly started analyzing the virus components, in hopes to find a cure before they get infected. Mean while Rochelle has been helping Ellis walk again. Coach has been down in the submarine's prison cell, but Dutch would come check on him from time to time.

"Hey big guy you up?" Dutch asked.

"Yea, what do you want?" Coach asked doing pull ups.

"It's not about what I want, it's about what you want." Dutch said sitting down kicking a tray of food to Coach

"I wanna get the hell out of here, but apparently im to dangerous to be on the upper level." Coach said getting his tray and started eating.

"Well in their defense, you did threaten Nick and tried to kill Ellis twice, the only person you haven't tried to kill or hurt is Rochelle...Why?" Dutch asked

Coach smirked, "Would you hurt the people you love?"

"Is that a trick question, considering every time you try to kill Ellis you're making her suffer." Dutch said.

Coach threw his tray against the wall and tried to reach out for Dutch, but Dutch got up and walked back up front while Coach was curing his name.

"It's alright, I can walk on my own." Ellis sighed limping down the hall.

"I just wanna make sure if that's ok?" Rochelle said.

"Babe I got this alright, stop worrying. " Ellis said making his way to the couch beside Revy.

Rochelle smiled and went to get something to eat walking passed Nick and Rock playing cards.

"Hey guys." Rochelle said looking at there hands

"Full house!" Rock yelled laying out his card hand on the table and reaching for the money on the table.

"Not so fast!" Nick yelled laying out a royal flush and collecting the money away from Rock who stared in shock.

Rochelle laughed knowing Nick had a pocket full of cards in his pocket and Rock was playing with a con artist. Nick happily counted his money while Rock was covering his face knowing Revy will kill him if she found out that he used her money. Rochelle laughed her way into the kitchen, where Dutch was grabbing a drink.

"Dutch", Rochelle started, " How is he?" She asked looking at him.

Dutch sighed,"He's doing better than yesterday, but I wanna know is why do you ask about him when you can go see him?"

" I dont know." Rochelle answered making sandwiches.

"You should see him, Dutch said walking away," he always ask for you anyway. "

Rochelle blushed walking away with the plate of sandwiches.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, Revy groaned, "Its so boring I need to shoot something. " Revy wined

"Two hands more like trigger hands, I'm glad I can take a break from shooting." Ellis said

Revy blew a cloud of cigarette smoke in Ellis' face and glared at him.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Ellis asked faning away the cloud.

"A real shooter never gets tried." Revy said.

"I've been shooting animals, cans, and corpses since I was a thirteen, whats your story?" Ellis questioned.

Revy gritted her teeth and got up to see what was Rock doing. Rock got up from his sit and went back to the room before Revy found out. Rochelle passed out the sandwiches to everybody, but when Benny had taken a sandwhich some of the virus got on the last few. Without noticing, Rochelle brought the rest of the sandwiches to Coach, whowould happily eat anything Rochelle made. Even though Revy brought the pipe with good intentions, she is about to cause more trouble than ever before.


	7. Chapter 7: Coach's Choice

It's been almost a week and everything seems to be a peace. Ellis is fully healed from his injuries, while I'm still recovering from mine, Revy is still pissed about me losing her money to Nick, Rochelle has been helping Benny look for a cure to the virus. Mean while Coach was still locked up and whenever someone comes down to cheak on him, he would tell them to leave or sit in a corner and wait for them to leave. Everybody is he's losing his mind down there but for some reason I have doubts about that.

"Hey Dutch, we got a problem here." Benny said.

"Mhm, what is it?" Dutch asked looking over Benny's shoulder.

"After today we're gonna need more gas." Benny pointed out.

"How far is the nearest dock or city Revy?" Dutch asked.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know?" Revy replied

"It's gonna be at least four hours away." Rochelle said

"Are you sure about that Rochelle, Nick paused, you're not exactly navigater of the year." Nick joked

"And you're not the hero of the year." Rock said

"And you better be lucky I left you alive." Revy said aiming a gun at Rock.

"Are you gonna keep shooting blanks at me until I die; look I've already apologized what do you want from me?" Rock asked.

"Hey, can you guys keep it down?" Dutch asked.

After a few more minutes of nonstop yelling, arguing, and Revy's bad mouthing everybody soon went their separate ways. Ellis and Revy was in the living room shooting blanks at empty bottles that was set on the tv, cabinets, and anywhere else that they could. Nick showed Rock all his card and con artist tricks. Benny and Dutch kept trying to find a nearby island or dock they can pull up to for gas or oil for the submarine. Mean while Rochelle was sitting with her back against the prison door thinking weather or not to see Coach again, but eventually she came down and before she could come to the cell he was in, she heard him talking to someone else.

"GOD, why does my skin itches so much Sora Mea?" Coach asked scratching on his skin like a dog with fleas.

"You have to get used to it, Coach." Gretal said sitting on Coach's bed and kicking her feet.

"Yea Coach, and you gotta stop scratching or it wont come out right." Hansel said

"Why am I itching anyway Fratele Meu?" Coach wined.

"I dont know, do you why Sora Mea?" Hansel asked.

"It's because you haven't been drinking enough Juice, silly!" Gretal happily yelled jumping off the bed.

"Juice huh?" Coach asked looking at the plate that had the sandwiches on it.

"Yeah, that's right you only had one dose you need more." hansel said walking over to Gretal.

"And afterwards I get to play with you guys?" Coach asked rubbing water on his face.

There was no answer for awhile but when Coach look back after washing his face all he saw was Hansel and Gretal making out.

"Alright you guys break it up." Coach said pulling them apart.

"Fine but put me down first!" Hansel yelled

Coach slowly put Hansel down and knees down to them.

"You know you guys dont have to do that anymore right, Coach started," You're safe here. "

"Yeah, but are you really free?" They both ask

"So, after I drink some more juice and turn into a whatever, what happens next?" Coach asked

"Well that's up to you, you can busted yourself out and get out of this world your way." Hansel said

"Or you can join our family and come with us!" Gretal happily said.

"The choice is yours, come on Sora Mea it's time to go." Hansel said

"Awwww bye Fratele Meu." Gretal said while hugging Coach.

"Bye Sora Mea, bye Fratele Meu!" Coach waved the twins off as they walked away.

Rochelle stared at Coach the whole time and afterwards she went back on the upper level and told everybody. The only person who wasn't surprised about it was Rock who happily yelled "I TOLD YOU SO!" all damn day until Benny pulled up on a nearby dock and Revy shot him in the back of the head with a blank


	8. Chapter 8: Dutch's Decision

"Hell no Dutch, I'd rather take Benny over there!" Revy yelled.

"Leave me out of this Revy." Benny said while typing on his computer

"What's going on?" Ellis said pouring a bottle of water on Rock's face to wake him

"This crazy basterd want us to take Coach with us." Revy said

"WHAT?" Ellis yelled.

"Yeah, and you are taking him with you." Dutch said

"Who died and made you royalty, last time I checked you were a fucking boat driver, no more or less.' Revy said poking at his chest.

"And last time I checked you were just some punk little kid of the streets." Dutch said

"Guys guys guys don't fight take a vote." Benny said.

"That's a great idea Benny boy." Dutch said

"Yeah, but we gotta wait until this pain in the ass wakes the hell up." Revy said while lightly kicking Rock

"It's your fault for shooting a blank at the back of his head." Ellis said while trying to wake him up

"Do you wanna be next?" Revy said

After twenty minutes Rock finally had woken up and was told what was going on. Everybody had to vote whether to take Coach with them or to keep him on the submarine. Dutch, Rochelle, and Rock voted for Coach to be free from his prison, while Revy, Ellis, and Nick was against it with a passion. Since it was a tie, Benny had the final vote; he was going to vote with Revy on keeping Coach on the submarine, until Dutch threatened to "accidentally" pour a gallon of water all over his computers and electrons.

"FREEDOM!" Coach yelled while stretching out his arms outside the ship.

"Yea don't get used to it as soon as we find some gas your ass will be locked up." Revy said walking passed him

"When are you guy gonna trust me?" Coach asked.

"I'll trust you the day I see a man made of rubber." Revy replied loading up her gun

"Do I get a weapon?" Coach asked

Ellis thorwed a bullet proof vest over Coach's face, ran passed him, and hid behind Revy. Coach move the vest off his face and put it on.

"That's all you get if you find any weapon you let us know first. " Ellis crowley said justed before Revy pushed him off her

"What if the zombies swarm me." Coach said

"We got your back Coach." Rochelle said while Rock put on sunglasses.

"Like hell you do, now come on you guys are wasting daylight." Revy said getting a head start

"Where the hell are we?" Rock asked

"Some shit island named Pirates Paradise." Revy said

"Let's just get this over with." Ellis said leading the way

Everybody soon followed Ellis, Coach stayed close to Rock and Rochelle but when Coach would stary away from the group to collect more juice Rock would stare at him. More and more Coach's skin would peal off bumps and boils would appear, and instead of losing weight he gained it


	9. Chapter 9: Coach's Big Score

It's been three day since the submarine was pulled into shore and still no luck finding gas around here. Revy's patients is wearing thin and so is Ellis every minute he has to be around Coach . Meanwhile Coach is just happy to be out of that jail cell and Rochelle and Nick is starting to noticed what Rock was talking about for the pass three days.

"We've been on this fucking island for three days and haven't a gas station yet!" Revy complained.

"Just wait a while we just might get lucky?" Rock said

"Luck my ass, remind me to shove my foot up Dutch's ass whenever we get back." Revy replied

Rock sighed and glanced at Coach who was giggling to himself.

"Yeah, I noticed it to." Rochelle said walking beside Rock.

"Do you think we should you know?" Nick asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ellis yelled out.

Everybody stopped and looked at Ellis, who was a little shaky.

"What are you guy talking about ?" Coach asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about Coach. "Nick said

After awhile everybody got moving again and came at a stop by a repair shop. Revy instantly broke down the door and grabbed all the gas she could find.

"BRING YOUR ASS WE'RE LEAVING!" she ran passed everybody before she realized it was dark out.

Rock pulled her back in and brocaded up the windows and door with Nick's help.

"I know this is not like me but where the hell is Coach?" Ellis asked.

Everybody stopped and turned around to noticed Coach wasn't in the building

"They're gonna kill me Fratele Meu!" Coach yelled.

"You don't know that, they could reconsider. " Hansel said

"There's no way they would reconsider that, I'm doomed. " Coach said drinking more of the virus

"Maybe not Sora Mea will take care of it." Hansel said

"What is she gonna do kill them with a song?" Coach said.

"No, we'll turn all of them at once!" Gretal said carrying a keg full of the virus.

Coach stared speechless at the amount she collected. Hansel thought of another way to change them: smoke bombs. Hansel Gretal and Coach spent most of the night creating way of changing everybody. It was almost sun rise and everybody was still asleep, Coach broke a window and placed a smoke bomb inside, Gretal replaced the water from the emergency sparkler system with the virus. After the sparkler system finally shut off and the smoke clear, Hansel was able to walk inside.

"Did we get them, Fratele Meu?" Coach asked.

"..." Hansel said.

"Brother?" Coach said just before a fist knocked him out.

The door slammed open and a guy with a black cloak walked out.

"Who the fuck are you ?" Coach asked

"IM KING OF THE PIRATES!" the mysterious man yelled out

"Who?" Coach asked

**WHO IS THE "KING OF THE PIRATES?" TAKE YOUR GUESSES NOW BEFORE REVY GOES APE SHIT...Again**


	10. Chapter 10: Straw-Hat SupperStar

"I'm king of the pirates, the one and only, Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy said while putting his hat on his head

"Hey captain what do you want me to do with him?" Sanji ask holding up Hansel.

"Put Me Down Now!" Hansel yelled while kicking the air

"Fratele Meu!" Coach yelled.

"Put him over there with his sister unharmed." Luffy said

Sanji walked over to Zoro who was holding Gretal. Coach got up, dusted himself off, and hear his stomach growl, he smiled knowing his powers where coming to their full extend.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Coach asked.

"We're the Straw-Hat gang and we saw you up on the roof with you're friends here." Zoro said.

"And, your point is?" Coach asked

"We know what you were planning and we told you're crew about it." Luffy said.

"I don't see why this involves you." Coach said as he's belly growled louder

"It in involves me because jerks like you shouldn't be alive." Luffy said staring at Coach eye to eye

Coach stared at Luffy unphased by his words and leaned in closer to Luffy.

"Luffy don't get so close to him, we don't what he's capable of." Zoro said.

Coach leaned in as close as possible to Luffy and puke all over him. Luffy freaked out and ran around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"What did I just say you idiot!" Zoro yelled.

"Aaaaa I cant see get it off, GET IT OFF!" Luffy yelled.

"Fratele Meu, Sora Mea come on we gotta go." Coach said

"Right!" The twins said right before biting into Sanji and Zoro arms

Sanji and Zoro screamed and letting the twins go free. Coach, Hansel, and Gretal started running the opposite direction of the zombies, whom were rapidly making there way to Luffy.

"We're almost at the Aaaaa" Coach said before fall in a sewer.

"We were expecting you Boomer." Revy said circling Coach with Ellis

"Wha-" Coach asked before being pistol whipped by Revy and Ellis

"I thought you would trust me" Coach said crawling on the ground spitting up blood

"Yeah I trust you I trust you to burn in hell" Revy said smiling putting a bullet in the back of Coach's head

"FRATELE MEU!" Gretal screamed watching from the ladder of the sewer.

Revy and Ellis turned around and shot at her until she disappeared.

"Fuck, Revy yelled, 'How did we missed!?" she said running out to the river

"I don't know, I thought straw-hat toke care of those brats" Ellis said following Revy

"Well whatever happens we need to get off this island before that bomb goes off." Revy said jumping into the ocean below with Ellis following close behind her.


	11. Chapter 11: Ellis Impacted

After endless amount of research Benny finally devolved a cure for the virus, sadly the cure has large amount of uranium so even when the zombies turn back into humans, the large amount of uranium would soon kill them. Even with a cure man kind well still continue to fall unless we can develop a more safer formula until than we eventually found Hansel and Gretel before the bomb went off with a big bang, it destroyed half of the island and leveled the other half. Mean while straw hat's crew believe there was a ship in America in L.A. so there headed there on the other hand we have decided to go back to my home town of Tokyo, Japan. Benny told us about some multimillion dollar man that created a rocket ship but he was murdered before he could escape, his name was Thomas but now Revy nicknamed him dead hope. Ellis has been on the edge lately so has Rochelle ever since Coach's death, even I've been acting a little unease since Gretel is back on the on the same ship with us but this time with her brother and as a prisoner rather than a paying customer.

* * *

"Alright whose turn it is to feed the twins?" Dutch asked holding up a bucket.

Everybody scrambled around the sub to find something to do to avoid feeding the twins, and to dodge answering the question.

"Cut the crap, whose turn is it...Benny boy?" Dutch questioned.

"I'm busy steering the submarine!" Benny answered from the controls

"Rochelle?" Dutch asked.

"Mapping out the terrain!" She quickly replied

'Revy?" He asked holding out the bucket in front of her.

Revy stared at him with a glare and blew a cloud of smoke in his face, she kicked over a bottle near Dutch's feet while she was sitting up from laying down.

"Listen hear Dutch, I'm not going anywhere near those brats unless you want me to feed them a bullet with a side order of matches and a gallon of motor oil" she replied

"It's my turn Dutch" Rock said taking the bucket away from Dutch and headed down stairs

* * *

The prison cell hasn't been the same since the twins started staying there. -sniffs sniffs- ughhhh the sent of blood and gunts is the only thing down here you can smell. The lights flicker on and off because they'd rather be in the dark while we need the light to see. Everyday we managed to find some flesh for them to feed off of. God, only knows what they do with the leftovers they don't eat. *Sighs* I never listened to Benny when he said stories like this doesn't have a happy ending, because more and more we continue this saga is the more I realized that this is more than a nightmarish ending but a tragedy. *Pulls open the lid* I wonder whose flesh is this? How is Dutch even getting this shit and from where? *Pulls open the door*

* * *

"How do I look Fratele Meu?" Gretal asked turning around modeling a dress for him

"You look great Sora Mae" Hansel said

"Ummm am I interrupting?" Rock said poking his head in the doorway

"No Minster, it's good to see you." Gretal said

"Please Gretal call me Rock.' Rock replied pulling a chair over in front of the ceil bars

"Fratele Mau this is the guy I've been telling you about." Gretal said pulling Hansel closer to the bars to see Rock clearly

Hansel stared at the bucket knowing that there is dinner is there and waved at Rock.

"Oh, you guy musted be hungry", rock said, "Here I dont know where it's coming from.' Rock said handing them the bucket

"We know where its coming from", the both said, " it's Ellis' flesh."

"What?" Rock asked in shock

"He's still alive to, Coach is still here." Hansel said eating some of the raw flesh from the bucket

"He's on the ship to!" Gretal happily said with blood dipping off her lips

Rock instantly stood up and raced to the upper level of the submarine on his way he ran into Dutch.

"Dutch where is Ellis? " rock asked

"He's in his room why you wanna know is something wrong?" Dutch asked

Rock got up and raced into Ellis' room with everybody following behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Nick asked

"Ellis is in trouble and the damn door is locked." Rock said kicking it in

"Whats wrong with Ellis?' Rochelle asked

Rock kicked in the door until he made a hole in the doorway.

"ELLIS!" Rock yelled

Ellis stared at him with watery eyes, dropping a bottle of whiskey and a note covered in his blood.

"I'm sorry everybody" Ellis said before putting and shooting a double barrel shot gun into his mouth

"Oh My God." Rock said

"ELLIS!" Rochelle yelled finally getting in the room crying hysterically over Ellis' body

"What a damn shame" Dutch said walking away with his hands in his pockets

One by one everybody started to leave the room, Rochelle was the last to leave. After a few days his body started to create a fowl oder, we talked about it for a while had a short memorial and after the "service" we feed him to the twins. It wasnt my proudest moment in my life, it was cold and very quiet for the next few days until Benny finally decoded Ellis' letter:

Dear everybody,

I can't take it anymore. The guns the zombies the struggling to survive. Its to much but it's not the reason why no the reason is because Coach is hunting me and he said he was coming for Revy next so be on your guard listen to the twins and I love you guys good luck

P.S. Rochelle im truly sorry for leaving you behind most of all hopefully we'll meet again


	12. Chapter 12: Rock's return

It's been almost three weeks since Ellis commended suicide everything seems different and with a warning to Revy being some of his final remarks, she's being more alert and more possessive of her cutlets. Mean while Nick and Rochalle has been taking Ellis' death like they take their lives; one day at a time. Sometimes in the middle of the night i can hear someone crying in the living room, sometimes it's Nick sometimes it's Rochalle, either way both managed to put on a fake smile and move on during the day. The twins have been down in the prison cell quiet as ever with only the sound of soft light giggling from time to time. Benny told me we're headed up on land in a day or two, hopefully we're not just coming up on land but coming up from this nightmare as well

* * *

"Good morning Revy" Dutch said

Revy didn't say anything justed slowly made her way over to the coffee maker to fix herself a cup, yawning back to the living room

"What's wrong with her?" Dutch asked Rock who justed enter the room

"Sorry Dutch she hasn't been able to sleep since that letter from Ellis told her to stay on her guard." Rock said rubbing the back of his neck

"Why don't you just put her to sleep?" Dutch suggested

"How in the hell am I supposed to do that?" Rock asked sitting down by Dutch

"It's simple...fuck her" Dutch said

Revy glared at Dutch and stared at Rock like she was gonna cut his balls off if he even thought about it. Benny came up from the controlroom dying from laughter when he saw how scared Rock was. Eventually everybody came around for breakfast Nick and Rochelle looked exhausted, their eyes were puffy and red like they've been crying for a thousand years. After breakfast everybody went their sperated ways.

"How are you guys?" Rock asked looking at Rochelle and Nick

"Huh what was that?" Nick asked from his daydreaming

"We're fine Rock, we just need some time." Rochelle said sadly holding on to Ellis' hat

"Yo Rock the twins want you. " Dutch said

Rock got up and made his way to the twin's lair he pused by the door to glance at Nick and Rochelle on the couch staring at him as if he was one of them. Rock walked down the stairs to a pool of blood and the smell of rotting flesh as he got closer and closer to the ceil the sound of a low rubble grew louder and louder.

* * *

"I'm happy your here Fratele Meu. " Gretal said hugging Coach.

"I told your mother what's been going on their's gonna be a witch hunt on the second level of the building near the spaceship, until than I wont see you guy anytime soon." Coach said before disappearing

"Bye Fratele Meu." Hansel said.

"Bye who?" Rock said

"Umm nothing." Hansel quickly said turning around to face Rock

"So you guys wanted me for something? " Rock asked holding his nose.

"Yeah can you get rid of this for us please." Gretal said kicking Ellis's head towards him.

Rock stared speachless at the head, he instantly got up and ran out covering his mouth and stomach, racing to the bathroom throwing up.

"Rock are you ok?" Benny asked.

"Yea im perfectly fine." Rock said justed before throwing up in the toilet

"I'm just asking, anyway we'll be pulling into the dock soon." Benny said

Rock got up washed out his mouth and walked out leading his back against the wall.

"You alright, Rocky boy?" Revy asked rubbing his back

"Umm yea I guess so, how long do we have before we come up on shore?" Rock asked wiping his face.

"We're on the shore now go on up ahead while I'll hose down the twins." Dutch said

"Alright Dutch, Rock said walking to the exit, "Revy are you coming or not?" He asked before opening the hatch

Revy quickly followed up behind Rock. It was early in the morning some of the city building were still intact, a few cars were still on the move but not that many.

"It's good to be back." Rock said


	13. Chapter 13: five day race

It's been three days since the submarine finally made it's way on land, and we've been racing to the rocketship ever since than. Turns out Thomas was smarter than he's killers he programmed his ship with an automatic lunch sequence thats set to go off two days from now and with an artificial intelligence system guiding the ship and he's nervous system uploaded to a robotic body, it seems more like a trap than a pass out of this hell hole. Revy refused to sleep so instead she decided to shoot zombies in her sleep, I've been carrying her over my shoulder this whole time and Dutch and Benny have been carrying the twins over their shoulders. Rochelle and Nick have been leading the way the whole time. We made our way to the three level company unfortunately it was my former work office of Asahi Industries, justed my luck having to face my pass at least this time I can kill those traders who left me for dead on the ship. To my surprise is that I'm not who has a score to settle with them, Nick used to work for a company that was partnered with mine, so when Asahi Industries went bank rupted and could no longer work with any other companies and had to drop partnering companies a lot people lost their jobs and their way of life

* * *

"Hey guys we can camp in here tonight." Dutch said entering the back door of the company

"Finally!' Rock said straighting up a half woken Revy over his shoulders

"Easy Rock!" Revy yelled

"You wanna walk?" Rock asked in a cranky way Revy shoke her head, "Alright than just shut the hell up and enjoy the fucking ride!" Rock yelled following up behind Dutch.

"Look at who finally grew a pair of balls" Benny said cradling a knocked out Gretal

"He's just tired, exhausted, and cranky any other day he would have shit through his pants by now." Nick said carrying Hansel on his back

Rochelle laughed following up behind everybody.

"Well Rock you know know this place like the back of your hand, where do we go from here?" Dutch asked

"TO SLEEP!" Rock said laying Revy on top of a desk and covering her with a blanket.

"So we're resting here for the night?" Rochelle asked sitting down in a rolling chair

"About time, hey shorty get off." Nick said Hansel instantly got down and pulled Gretal out of Benny's arms

Hansel carried Gretal into a dark corner away from everybody but close enough for them to see. Rochelle and Nick laid on a desk, while Rock fell asleep in front of Revy holding a shotgun in his hand ready to protect her with all he's got. Mean while Benny was up trying to break into the artificial intelligence on the spaceship and Dutch decided to look around he eventually found; fresh water, food, some health packs, four pipe bombs, two jars of boomer puke, an axe, a gas tank, a map, and Coach.

* * *

"The zombie and smoker wave will begin at sunrise if they survive that, the witch hunt is on the second floor so is Hansel and Gretal's mother she's waiting in the hallway between the second and third floor, and lastly if they make it passed that than acid trip will start I'll protect the ship with an army of boomers if any of those basterds make it to that ship alive, ill send every single one of you to hell with me in a hand basket, understand? " Coach said mapping it out

All the creatures went to their positions and waited patiently for their prey to arrive.

"Hunters and Jockeys, you guys will be taking the hallways." Coach said

Dutch quickly and quietly left the room looking at his watch, "12:45 I guess I'll set the alarm for 4:15." He mumbled under his breath laying a blanket over a passed out Benny and laying Rock on the table with Revy, who happily held on to him. Dutch went to sleep after reloading everybody's weapon and finding more health packs, bombs, and a defibrillator.


	14. Chapter 14: For Freedom Sake: WAR!

The morning slowly came it was quiet at frist than a full blown stampede of zombies and smokers charged into the lower level from every angle, every direction, and every corner from hell. Sreaching, hunting, even stumbling all over each other just for the warm, fresh, mouth watering fleash.

"GOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNING...and goodbye." Benny said before blowing up the whole lower level.

"LET'S GO, Dutch yelled, HEAD FOR THE STAIRS!" He charge for the stairs like he was back in his army days with his whole squad behind him.

"Shoot the Hunters and Jockeys Revy!" Rock yelled

Revy laughed shooting at jockeys and hunters like it was nothing, one can say she enjoyed every minute of it. Nick wasn't to far behind her with a slight grin on his face throwing bomb after bomb, even Hansel and Gretel didn't mind helping out but only to protect Rock. They managed to make their way up the second floor, but they sent out Hansel and Gretal first on there way out the stairwell, where a witch was sitting down crying in the hallway waiting for her opportunity to strike back at her children's kidnappers.

"What the hell are you doing, Rock questioned, letting those kids go out their by themselves, have you completely lost it?" Rock started before Dutch punched him so hard he fell down the stairs.

"Get this through your thick ass skull Rock, those aren't kids anymore they never was in the first fucking place, secondly I sent them forward because that's their mother in the hallway, and most likely she's gonna rip our heads off if she gets her hands on us and third there's a witch hunt on this floor and we're gonna need their help to get pass it if we wanna make it out alive so...shut..the fuck...up ok? OOOK." Dutch said going back to staring at the twins through the window

"Damn asshole." Rock mumbled to himself wiping the blood of his lip and glancing up at Revy's hand.

"Come on, Revy said Rock stared at her for a second before grabbing her hand, Look here sometimes you really need to keep your fucking mouth shut." She said pulling him up to his feet.

"THEIR GONE!" Dutch yelled

"What?!" Everybody yelled

"Damn brats, left us here to die." Dutch said falling to the floor with his back against the door.

"PSSS PSSSS, Guys over here" Hansel said from air condition vent.

"Hans!" Rock happily said rushing over to the vent

"Well who did you expect...Naruto Uzumaki?" Hansel said.

"Fuck that, what's the plan you little shit?" Nick asked

Hansel glared at him," Bitch you die first."

"No Hans, he's right what's going on?" Rock asked.

"Well, mother and Sora Mae is distracting the other witches right now, we can use the vents to skip over the second floor." Hansel said before leading the way

"I can't believe we're up in this tight ass vent." Rochelle said crawling through

"It's the only way, we can cross without hurting anybody." Rock said

"Rock..do you honestly hear yourself right now?" Revy asked

"Those aren't people, those are demons, Nick said, and ALL of them need to burn in hell." Nick said.

"They feel nothing, the response to nothing the fact that the twins still act the way they do is amazing. " Benny said

"Is anybody else hot in here?" Rochelle asked wiping swet off her forehead.

"Yeah, now that I think about it it did just get hot in here" Rock said still crawling

"You better not have set us up you little shit?" Nick said

"What's up with the hostility Nick?" Rock asked

"It's not everyday you come across an opportunity like this, alright, Nick started, I already lost everything I cared about even my best friend, so excuse me for beening an ass at a time like this now..let me out of here I dont do well in tight spaces..shit like this remind me of prison. " Nick said

After about almost an hour, we finally made our way out of the air vent, and killed off the jockey and hunter graud after they attacked Nick. He was badly injured when we tried to heal him but his injuries were more serious than we're prepared for. Hansel even gave him the choice of becoming immortal but Nick refused.

"Guys just go on without me." Nick said in a weaken tone

"No way Nick, I'm not leaving you behind. " Rochelle said holding Nick's hand

Nick coughed up blood taking off his watch,"Don't worry I'm gonna go hang out with Ellis and enjoy myself, until than get out of here and don't forget us alright? " Nick asked handing Rochelle his watch

Rochelle nodded as tears flowed from her eyes. Nick faintly smiled mumbling," Go leave survive" repeatingly until his last breath. Rochelle lightly and gently kissed his forehead and closed his eyes before finally letting go , putting the watch in her pocket.

"Are you.." Rock started

"Let's get this shit over with." Rochelle interrupted with a serious tone reloading an AK-47.

"Now, we're talking." Revy said loading up walking side by side with Rochelle

The next level: Acid Trip, couldn't stand a chance against Rochelle and Revy's rage. Even before a someone could yell out the word: SPITTER, their would already be a bullet Iin its head. Even when Rochelle ran out of bullets, she pick up an axe and never let it go, bout time they we're in the hallway Rochelle was drenched in zombie blood with Revy not to far behind her.

"Well, Revy said wiping the blood off her forehead, That was fun" she said looking at Rochelle

"I guess." Rochelle said

"Holy shit these women are crazy." Rock said

Dutch and Benny laughed at the comment, even Hansel chuckled at it.

"Alright this is it the final floor before the ship." Dutch said

"If Coach is blocking the ship, I wanna be the one who kills him..for good, I don' t care if you guys have to leave me behind, Ellis and Nick need to know they didnt die for nothing." Rochelle said

Everybody nodded in agreement Rochelle we'll be the one to destroy Coach. After awhile everybody desided to rest for the night for tomorrow will be the day that all of this end.


	15. Chapter 15: Toonami and a new being

"LOAD UP EVERYBODY! !" Benny yelled waking up everybody even Revy who randomly shot at Benny.

"Rock rolled over dieing laughing at Benny who was shaking up on the floor.

"WE Dont Have Time For This BULL SHIT!" Rochelle said picking up her axe and headed for the door.

"Dont be so quick to die." Dutch said blocking the door.

"Well I dont have anything else to look forward to, and who knows seeing my ex again could make all our days a little better." Rochelle said putting the axe over her shoulders

"Can you at least wait for everybody else?" Dutch asked

Rochelle sighed and sat down right beside the door, and stared at everybody.

"Benny how far along are you to cracking the code on the ship?" Dutch asked drinking water

"Dutch..I haven't cracked it and the ship is boarding now, we have one hour to make it to the ship." Benny said

Just two minutes after Benny said that Dutch had already kicked in the door and shot down over ten boomers with Rochelle behind him with nine..make that over him with fifteen. Revy, Benny and Rock followed behind them shooting at the leftovers and the zombies charging from the building.

"There's to many of them!" Rock said shooting them with twin pistols.

"Their gonna over power us!" Benny said slicing a few with a machete.

"Oh no their not!" The twins said releasing the witches from the second level

The witches waisted no time destroying every zombie in their path. Their was one witch who was releasing more than an animal instinct but a strong desire to kill.

"Mother!" Hansel yelled.

The witch looked at Hansel after she ripped the spinal cord from a zombie's body, like lightening she raced over to Hansel and Gretal picked them up and sat them next to Rock backing away with a sad look in her eyes.

"COACH!, Rochelle yelled, COME OUT HERE." Rochelle yelled chopping off the head of the last boomer blocking the spaceship.

Rock carried Hansel and Gretal inside first, than Benny went up, than Dutch.

"ROCHELLE BRING YOUR ASS!" Revy yelled backing up into ship.

"I'm not going!" Rochelle finally confessed

"What the hell are you talking about, Revy said, COME ON!" She yelled

Rochelle pulled out nick's watch and Ellis' hat and put them on before unzipping her jacket revealing the the bomb that strapped to her chest.

"THE FUCK IS THAT?" Rock yelled

"That's enough bombs to bring down this whole building!" Benny said

"The ship leaves in twenty seconds!" Dutch yelled

"ROCHELLE COME ON!" Revy yelled

Just miner seconds before the ship closed it doors Coach finally came out of hiding, and a female voice came on the speaker.

"The launching seaquce will began in 10." As the female voice counted down Rochelle stared and waved at everybody with a slight smile.

"9" Rochelle turned around to face Coach

"8" She kisses Nick's watch.

"7" She hugs Ellis' hat and put it back on her head

"6" She takes a few steps back

"5" everybody watches as she builds up momentum

"4" Rochelle takes off running as fast as she can towards everybody but mainly Coach

"3" Coach pukes on her but she keeps running even with a horde chasing up behind her

"2" She jumps at the halfway mark on the platform and the ship starts getting up off the ground

"1" Revy and everybody screams to the top of their lungs as the ship finally takes while Rochelle bombs go off at the exact same time. Her last words before blowing up the entire company: SURVIVE THIS!

* * *

Everybody stared out the window, in shock, in disbelief, and in sadness. They we're so far gone they didn't stop to realize the artificial was asking for identification.

"Please identify." The female voice said

"Huh...what?" Benny said snapping out the hase first

"Please identify yourselvses, one by one." The voice repeated

"Uuuuu..umm...Benny." Benny said

"Dutch" Dutch manage to say

"Rebecca lee but I go by Revy." Revy said through her tears lightly streaming down her face.

"Rokuro Okajima but I prefer Rock." Rock said warping his arm around Revy making her lean into him

"Hansel." Hansel said.

""G-Gretal" she said softy

"Thank you for your corporation, I am a systematic automatic recorded autopilot hyperactive system but you can call me S.A.R.A.H for short, Sarah began, I am programming your names and files to my system welcome abroad to your new home Toonami." Sarah happily said

"Sarah?" Dutch said.

"Yes sir?" Sarah replied

"What time and date it is?" Dutch asked

"It's Saturday September 20, 3014, 11:30" Sarah said just before the doors open and robot sstepped into the same space as everybody.

"Hey my name is Thomas but you can call me Tom." He said

The robot was mostly navy blue with sliver pipe like arms for easy movement, a black visor over where his eyes would be, and he was around Nick's height but Rochelle's weight.

"Come follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." Tom said leading the way

One by one everybody went to their room and tried to sleep knowing it's over..it's finally over no more guns, no more forging for food and water, no more zombies, no more danger, no more sleeping with one eye open, no more

"Rock?" Revy said standing by the door.

"Yes, Revy? " Rock said.

Revy sighed and mumbled under her breath, " Can I stay the night...with you?" She asked glancing up from the floor.

Rock got up and toke her hand," I thought you would never ask." Rock saud just before kissing Revy passionately

Revy smiled as the feeling lingered on her lips,"Tell the boys about this and I'll kill you" She jokingly said.

"I'm counting on it." Rock said closing the door behind them

Dutch walked around the ship, talking to Sarah about his adventures on earth and how he used to live. Benny and Tom became like brothers more or less. Hansel and Gretal still kept to themselves, but every Saturday everybody would meet up in the main compartment of the ship and think about all those they left behind.


	16. Chapter 16:Bouns!

**THANK YOU FOR THE VIEWS COMMENTS AND SUPPORT (let's face it at this point Revy is holding me at gun point to say this) ANYWAY MORE FANFICS ON THE WAY NEXT UP NARUTO OR WHAT EVER(since its the only thing people read around here annnnnnd I justed got a broken nose let me get back on task) THANKS ^_^ **


End file.
